Conquering Fears
by Kozmos
Summary: Michael, Bonnie and KITT go on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider and its characters are the property of Universal Studios.

This story is fictional and solely for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringement is intended.

Authors Note:

This story takes place just days after the events in my story "Snow Bound", which should be read first to understand this one.

I'm not really fond of song lyrics in stories, probably because they are usually songs I haven't heard of. But I'm giving it a try mainly because it will play in another story that is still running around in my head. The song quoted is "I'll still be loving you" by Restless Heart.

I want to say thank you to my beta reader Shay-Monyou.

Rating: PG-15 for sexual content

Conquering Fears

Chapter 1

Michael and KITT had been back for almost four days now and other than the two memorial services for Paul and Jim, Michael had barely seen Bonnie except for a few minutes. There was a flurry of activity in KITT's garage and Michael stopped by several times to check on KITT and talk with him, but he found that he was in the way a lot. So he never stayed long.

The electronic repairs seemed minor compared to the structural damage done to KITT's front suspension by the explosion of the bomb. Bonnie, being the perfectionist that she was, watched over and supervised all the repairs to KITT. It wasn't that she didn't trust her team of experts but she wanted to make sure that KITT was well taken care of and happy with any changes. Scott Rickart, the mechanical expert on her team and the most experienced member, was in charge of the structural repairs and he had been with FLAG for five years now. Pete Muller was the youngest and the newest member of the team. His specialty was in the electronic side of KITT's systems. But the team member that Bonnie trusted the most and the one that she was training as her back up was Sara Collins. Sara's expertise was also in the electrical side, but she had taken the time to learn about the mechanical as well and that made her a very balanced team member. It also made her the obvious choice when Bonnie was told to pick someone to train as her back up person in case for some reason she was unable to participate on a mission.

Bonnie was sitting at her desk in her office working on paperwork when Sara poked her head in.

"Hey, we're ready for a test run do you want us to call Michael?" she asked.

Bonnie looked up from her work, "No don't bother him, I'll do it." she said as she got up and made her way out of her cluttered office. She kept telling herself that she needed to clean it up but something more important always came up.

Bonnie removed her white lab coat; she only wore her trademark coveralls when she was actually planning to work on KITT. She went out to KITT and climbed into his cabin.

"So you're ready for a road test?" She said as KITT made adjustments to the driver seat to accommodate her.

"Yes, and very ready to get out of this lab I might add. Between being trapped in the semi, tied down to that transport truck and stuck in here for the last four days I think I might be getting a bit 'stir-crazy' as Michael would say." KITT replied.

She started the engine and laughed as she pulled out of the lab. They headed for the test track on the Foundation grounds.

"May I ask why you are doing the test drive instead of Michael?" KITT asked.

"I don't know, maybe I felt like I needed to get out of the lab too. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all, in fact I often miss when we used to spend so much time together." KITT said. He had in fact been thinking about that lately, with the arrival of their newest technician, and the older ones taking more responsibility at the home office. It seemed that the only time Bonnie actually worked with him was in the mobile unit.

She smiled at his answer and made their way onto the track. She was not anywhere near as experienced a driver as Michael so she told KITT to take the controls and run the course. An hour later she pronounced KITT ready for duty again.

Michael stepped quietly through the open door to Devon's office; he could see Devon was on the phone. The older man looked up and motioned Michael to come in and sit down.

"Yes of course. I understand… I'll be there." Devon said into the phone and then hung it up. The expression on his face was guarded but Michael could read concern in it.

"Not good news I take it?" Michael questioned.

"That was Andrea Teller, the board of directors is holding an emergency meeting tomorrow at the Nevada estate to decide whether to replace the mobile unit or not." Devon answered.

Michael straightened up in his chair. "How can that be a difficult decision? Without the semi we're through. We can't exactly come back here in between every mission and when we need help."

"Yes I know." Devon said with a straight face.

Michael realized that this meeting tomorrow could be one of the most important of his life. People he barely knew were going to decide his fate and possibly the future of FLAG. He felt totally helpless and he hated that feeling. Devon saw the concern on Michael's face.

"Michael rest assured I will not let them shut down FLAG tomorrow. If need be we will operate without the semi for a while, and we will find a way to raise the funds for a new one eventually."

Michael relaxed a little, he trusted Devon to keep his word. FLAG meant as much to Devon as to any of them. He got up and wandered to the glass doors behind Devon's desk. He caught a glimpse of KITT heading back into the lab, they must have 

finished repairing him and gone out for a test drive. Michael was glad for that, maybe at least he could get out of here for a little while and take his mind off the meeting tomorrow.

Devon watched Michael and decided that he needed a distraction and probably some time off.

"Why don't you take a few days vacation Michael? I'll keep you informed of any decisions the board makes."

He turned from the window "Actually I was thinking the same thing. I have some things to take care of." He was thinking about Bonnie and the long awaited 'talk' that they needed to have.

"Yes I expect that you do." Devon said with a sly little smile. "Please tell Bonnie to take some time off too will you." He got up from his desk and walked around toward the door.

"Devon." Michael called "Does it bother you, Bonnie and me that is?" he said clarifying his question.

Devon turned around and came back to Michael. He had thought a lot about that particular subject and was still conflicted about his answer. As a friend he was extremely happy for them and wanted to wish them the best, but as the director of FLAG he was concerned about the extra stress and conflict this could cause. "Michael I honestly don't know how I feel about this yet." he said.

Michael looked down at his feet for a moment then back to Devon. "I understand, you're worried about what could happen to FLAG. Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind about a million times but I don't think there is anything I can do about it." He paused and took a slow deep breath. "I love her and nothing is going to change that."

Devon flashed back to a similar conversation they had several years ago, when Michael told Devon that he loved Stevie. The situation had been almost impossible then, but now many things were different including the people involved. Michael has grown in so many ways since those early years and has been through so many difficult times. Devon knew that he of all people deserved a chance at happiness and love. "I can't tell you how to live your life Michael, not that you would listen to me even if I could."

Michael smiled at that and Devon continued, "I can only say that personally, as a friend I want very much to wish you both the best of luck. Please don't make me regret those words in the future." Devon rested his hand on Michael's shoulder for a minute and then turned to leave.

Michael stood there for a little while longer and turned Devon's words over in his mind. As a father figure of sorts, Devon's opinion was very important to Michael. The fact that Devon was unsure about his new relationship troubled him, even more so because he was so sure that his feelings for Bonnie were right. He left Devon's office and went to the lab to find Bonnie.

Bonnie was shutting down equipment in her office when she saw Michael come into the garage it was only two in the afternoon but they had finished KITT's repairs and she was going to leave early for a change. He walked over to KITT and greeted him. 

She saw him through the window in her office and smiled. She hadn't had much time to herself since their rescue, but every time she stopped working for more than a few minutes her mind wondered to thoughts of Michael. Maybe now with KITT taken care of they could have a chance to spend a little time together and go out for dinner or something. She was still a little uneasy about how the change in their relationship might affect KITT and hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it yet.

Michael stepped into her office and noticed that she was staring out the window into the lab. "Earth to Bonnie." he called.

She turned and smiled at him. "I wasn't spaced out." she said and continued straightening up her desk.

He laughed a little as he leaned on the doorframe. "If you say so. KITT says that he's been cleared to leave the lab and would you believe it, Devon has given us a few days off. So what do you say we get out of here for a while?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You mean go on a trip, together? Just the two of us?" When she had thought about spending time with him she hadn't considered going away for several days. Now presented with that possibility she was a little anxious about it.

He laughed again, "Yea that's what I had in mind unless you want to invite Devon or someone else along." She fidgeted with some things on her desk, and Michael could tell she was uncomfortable about the idea. He stepped into her office and stopped close to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong. I… augh I"

He placed his hands on her upper arms and turned her to face him. "We've traveled alone together for several years now. Nothing's different."

She looked up into his eyes and felt herself floating in them. "Everything's different now." she said.

He smiled and leaned down closer to her, "No it's not. We've had these feelings for a while, now we just have the freedom to act on them."

He had moved closer as he said the words and when he finished speaking his lips were almost brushing hers. She closed the last reaming distance between them and they met like a match to gasoline. Their passion ignited immediately and they pulled each other into a tight embrace as the kiss lingered and deepened.

Bonnie felt some of her worries and reservations melting away as the heat from Michael's kiss grew. She wanted nothing more than to get closer to him and feel his body wrapped around her. She let a slight moan escape when she felt him pulling away. He was breathing hard as he rested his cheek against her temple.

He groaned a little "Okay maybe a few things have changed."

Bonnie laughed, and he stepped back to look into her eyes.

"Listen nothing is going to happen on this trip that you don't want to. I didn't ask you to go away with me just to get you in bed. I want to spend some time with you away from all the hassle and stress of this place and to have a chance to talk about all of this."

She nodded her head "Okay. Give me some time to pack a few things and tell Sara that I'm leaving."

"Good. I'll pick you up out front in an hour." he said, then he kissed her cheek and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later they were on their way south down the California coast line. Bonnie leaned back in KITT's passenger seat and released a deep relaxing sigh. They had the windows down, the T-tops removed and it was a beautiful afternoon warm for December.

Michael looked over to her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so relaxed, he hadn't seen her that stress free in a while. "Comfortable?" he said.

She smiled a big smile, "Yes I am. So where are we going anyway?"

"FLAG has a safe house on the beach a few miles away. KITT and I sometimes end up there when we have time off."

"And Devon knows about it?" she asked questioningly.

"Of course he does." KITT chimed in.

She chuckled a little "And you wouldn't be lying to me, right KITT?"

"He would never lie to you." Michael said with a straight face.

"How about some music?" KITT said and turned on the radio as a distraction.

Half an hour later they arrived at the safe house. It was one of several that FLAG owned and was Michael's favorite. Devon offered him use of the house to recover from a knife wound five years ago and both he and KITT had taken a strong liking to it.

When they pulled in Michael got out and gathered their bags from the trunk then headed toward the front door. Bonnie was right behind him and almost ran into him as he stopped at the door.

Michael expected KITT to open the lock for him as he always did and when the handle wouldn't turn he stopped abruptly. He glanced back over his shoulder at KITT. "Come on, Buddy, stop playing games and open the door."

"You don't even have keys to the place?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Of course I have keys. I just didn't bring them with me. I've never needed them before." He said the last bit as he glared over his should at KITT. Then the lock clinked open and Michael opened the door to go in.

"I can't believe this. This is called breaking and entering you know." She shouted after Michael as she followed him in.

He made a beeline for the front room and the wall of draperies there. As she came in the main room behind him he pulled the drapes aside and revealed the glass front wall. The entire wall was floor to ceiling windows and looked out onto a wooden deck and the Pacific Ocean beyond.

Bonnie stopped and stared at the beautiful scene in front of her. The sun was low on the horizon and the sky was cloudless. The beach in front of the house was beautiful and rugged. There were small rocks and clumps of tall grass here and there among wavy sand dunes. A wooden walkway led through the rough beach and down to the soft sand at the waters edge.

"Michael, it's beautiful. No wonder you like it here."

"Yea, I thought you'd like it too."

She turned around to look over the whole place. It was very open; there were no dividing walls in the main room. To the right was the kitchen with a short counter top 

divider between it and the living room dining room combination. The dining room was to the left and toward the front of the house. The living room was sunken and toward the back of the house looking out the glass wall. She glanced farther to the left and saw a hallway with four doors leading to what must be the bedrooms and bathroom. She moved forward and down the two steps to the living room. There was a large comfortable looking "L" shaped couch with it's back to the dining room and the kitchen.

"So how has Devon managed to keep this place a secret?" She asked as she moved closer to the glass wall. She noticed that a portion of it was actually a sliding door that led out onto the deck.

"Well it is a safe house, so letting every one know about it would sort of defeat the purpose."

"But you know about it."

"Yea, because I brought a witness here to wait for a trial. You remember Bobby Montgomery?"

She was wondering around the large open room taking stock of the artwork and collectables on the walls and tables that were sparsely located around the place. It definitely showed Devon's touch in decorating, though it was much more toned down than the FLAG mansion. That probably had a lot to do with why Michael liked it, besides the wonderful view. "No, I really don't remember." She answered distractedly.

"Well that was the first time I was here. The second was after I was stabbed on a case several years ago. Devon told me I could come here to recuperate."

Bonnie had turned to look at him then, she did remember the case he was referring to this time and the horrible wait at the hospital. She had each and everyone one of those hospital visits permanently etched in her memory.

He started toward the hallway. "I'll put your stuff in the master bedroom; it has its own bathroom and an exit to the deck. It's the last door on the right down here. I'll take the room on the left." He said from down the hallway.

When he came back into the main room she was staring at him. He wasn't sure why but thought that it might have something to do with the mention of bedrooms. He wasn't sure why all the sudden she seemed a little nervous, but it weighed on him.

"So lets see what's around for dinner, I'm getting hungry."

"I didn't notice many food delivery places as we drove in." Bonnie mentioned as she followed him into the kitchen area.

He laughed, "That would be because there aren't many. We'll have to cook."

She made a face of disbelief "You can't be serious. You're not expecting me to cook, are you?"

He turned from the cupboard "No way, I plan on living through this vacation."

She slapped him lightly across the back of his shoulder. "That's not funny"

"Maybe not but it's true, right?"

"Learning to cook was not one of my priorities when I left home for school. It was always too easy to get food somewhere." She leaned with her back against the counter, and crossed her arms in a defensive posture.

"So we've established that you can't sew or cook, just what are you good at?" He said jokingly.

She smiled "I'm very good with a soldering iron."

He laughed at her answer. "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway it just so happens that you are in luck because I am a great cook." He moved to stand in front of her and trapped her by placing his hands on either side of her on the counter.

She felt the air around them take on an electrical charge that seemed to grow in intensity as he stared into her eyes. The depth of her attraction to him scared her; she had never felt like this before. These feelings had been awakened in her so quickly in the last few days, she wondered if they had always been there. She fought down her fear and uncrossed her arms to loop them lightly around his neck. "And just where did you learn how to cook?"

He watched the spark start in her eyes and grow a little as she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her toy with the hair at the back of his neck and almost didn't hear her question. "I… ugh … I watched some of those cooking shows when I was a cop. It worked well for me when I picked up chicks." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him "Oh it did. They fall for that do they?" She was flirting openly with him now that she had relaxed a little and enjoying it immensely. The air seemed to almost crackle with electricity as he moved even closer and pinned her fully against the counter with his body.

He didn't want to remind her of his wilder and more womanizing days, so he steered clear of the question and decided to distract her. He knew he was playing with fire, every time he got close to her it was harder to pull away. He also knew that she needed more time before they really got intimate and that was becoming a problem. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a light, playful kiss, but soon the fire started to burn out of control again. He kissed her long and deep. It was an intoxicating feeling and he was becoming addicted to it. He explored her neck and knew he was loosing control and had to stop soon. He moved back to her lips and this time she explored him in depth. He pulled away suddenly and stepped back a little though he didn't release her from his hold.

"If we don't stop now we won't get anything for dinner." He said a little breathlessly. He wanted to sound light hearted because he thought that if she knew how close he was to loosing control it might frighten her.

Bonnie was a little disappointed when he moved away but when she looked into his eyes and saw the raw passion there burning out of control she realized he was being the more sensible one for a change. She smiled at him "Yes we should." She cleared her throat a little "get moving if we're going to get something to eat."

He released her and stepped back. "Alright I have a mental list of some stuff we need. Let's go shopping." He reached out his hand to her and she slowly moved from the counter and took it.

"You know I can't remember the last time I was in a grocery store." She said.

They drove to the little nearby town and found the grocery store; it wasn't hard since there was only one main street in the town. They could have found it even without KITT's help. Michael pulled into the parking lot, found a space and shut off KITT's engine. Bonnie looked skeptically at the store through the front windshield.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

He laughed loudly "It's just a grocery store. It's not like we're invading Normandy or anything. Come on we can act like a normal couple, it'll be fun." '_There is nothing normal about us, or our lives_' Bonnie thought to herself.

"Well just because you two want to act normal does that mean I have to be punished?" KITT whined.

Michael had opened his door and was about to get out when KITT spoke. He stopped and settled back into his seat. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"I'm talking about being left here, in this horrible parking lot. Just look around you Michael. There are children everywhere on bicycles and skateboards, not to mention those retched looking grocery carts." KITT moaned.

Bonnie laughed and Michael patted the dash. "Don't worry they won't hurt. I promise." He got out of the car and closed the door, and then he leaned back in. "We'll be right back."

They walked into the store hand in hand and KITT watched them. If he were able to he would have been smiling watching them. Though he was feeling a little neglected he was very pleased to see Michael and Bonnie so happy. He hoped that what Michael had said to him earlier was true and there wouldn't be any change in their relationship, but he was just a little afraid.

"So what are you planning to make with all this stuff", Bonnie said as she put one of the grocery bags down on the counter.

"Well it's kinda late and I'm starving so I think I'll just make spaghetti. That's quick and easy."

"You didn't buy any sauce."

"I'll make the sauce, that's the whole point of cooking."

"If you say so."

"I put a couple bottles of wine in the fridge before we left why don't you open one?" Michael said as he went about making the spaghetti sauce.

They had a lovely candle light dinner and talked about nothing important. The wine was good and the food even better and Bonnie decided that she needed some fresh air. Michael told her to go out onto the deck while he cleared the table. He rinsed them and piled them in the sink, then decided they could take care of the dishes in the morning. Bonnie wondered slowly out to the edge of the deck and leaned forward resting her forearms on the railing. The night was cool but comfortable and the stars were bright. Michael stepped out onto the deck and watched her for a second. There was a very light breeze and her hair was floating gently on it. He thought she looked like an apparition, and he really couldn't believe she was here with him.

She turned around then, sensing his presence and caught him staring. She smiled at him "What are you looking at?"

"Just enjoying the scenery." he said and walked up to her. He put his wine glass on the railing, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down a little and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Dinner was very good." she said. "I'm impressed. I really didn't believe you could cook."

He chuckled lightly "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No." she answered. "Not that I know of."

They stood there for a while enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other. Michael sensed that she was relaxing more and thought it was a good time to talk about their relationship. He really wanted to know what was holding her back.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked quietly and gently.

She thought for a few minutes. '_What am I really afraid of'_ she asked herself. "I'm afraid of how this will affect KITT." she said. It was one of her fears but not the biggest.

He smiled a half smile knowing that wasn't all of it, but it was a good start. "We've talked about it and he's okay with it. In fact he said he was happy for both of us."

She turned in his arms to face him and rested her hands lightly on his back. "You have?"

"Yea. We did have a long ride home a few days ago, remember?"

She nodded her head, "Yes I remember."

"He knew about my feelings for you even before I told him." Michael saw the slight surprised look on her face. "Don't look so surprised. He's more observant than you think and nobody knows me better than KITT except maybe for you."

"I am surprised that he figured out your feelings, you're not easy to read you know."

"You seem to do alright."

"Not always."

"Well here's one thing that I want to be sure you understand. I love you." He said then he lowered his face to hers.

The kiss started out as light feathery touches of lips on lips. Then he moved down her jaw slowly as if memorizing every inch of skin as he worked his way to her neck. She arched back a little and brought their bodies closer. He took his time nuzzling her neck. Then he ventured to her ear lobe and eventually moved back up to her lips as his hands slid down her back. He pulled her closer still as the kiss continued on. He was losing touch with the outside world as he got lost in her taste, scent and touch.

Michael felt as if his blood was boiling as it raced through him. He was getting very aroused and he moaned a deep guttural sound as he broke off the kiss and leaned into her ear. "Bonnie I want you like I've never wanted a woman before."

She felt the heat of his body, and her own need but she was afraid. The things Chad said to her as he was hauled away in handcuffs kept echoing in her mind. She was lousy in bed and she believed him because of the less than satisfying affairs she'd had in the past. Michael was an extremely experienced lover, she was sure of that, and she didn't want to disappoint him. She loved him so much and she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him. The magnitude of her own need for him also frightened her. She was torn by both fears and stiffened slightly in Michael's embrace.

He felt the change in her instantly and regretted loosing his control and voicing his need. She put her palms lightly on his chest and pushed back just enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to push you. I know what I said earlier this afternoon but I just never thought it would be this hard to keep control."

She nodded "I know." she said softly. "I'm sorry too." She stepped back out of his hold and he released her. She turned back to the railing, picked up her wine glass, and took a healthy swig.

When she turned back to face him, he could see pain in her eyes. He felt his heart almost stop beating at the thought that he caused that but before he could say or do anything she spoke.

"He hurt me." she said referring to Chad. She saw him stiffen and rage passed over his face. "Not physically." she paused again "but emotionally and mentally."

He stepped toward her again and reached out his hand to touch her cheek "I know Bonnie and I'm sorry. I wish I could take all that pain away for you. Like it never happened. I would do anything to make it better."

She placed her hand over his and leaned into his palm. "You are already doing everything you can. You've been supportive, kind, patient and loving. The rest is up to me. I guess I just need a little more time."

He pulled her into a light hug and she could feel his laugh vibrate through him. "If it's time you need, then it's time you'll get. I promise." He paused "Besides I've already waited seven years what's a few more months?"

She pushed away from him again and said in all seriousness, "I hope it doesn't take several months for me to get my head screwed on straight."

He smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Me too, I was just kidding."

"I love you Michael Knight. Please know that without a doubt."

He smiled as he bent in to kiss her lips and at the last moment thought better of it and landed on her cheek instead. "Then you'd better get out of here before I loose all restraint."

"Alright." She said after a pause and turned to walk slowly to the door. As she reached it she turned back around. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight." he waved slightly to her as she went in. He had no doubt that sleep would not come to him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie got up the next morning to a quiet, empty house. She wasn't sure where Michael was but KITT was in the driveway so he couldn't be far. She decided to make some coffee and enjoy the morning with KITT. As she came out the front door his scanner leapt to life and tracked slowly. "Good morning KITT."

"Good morning, Michael is running on the beach if you're looking for him."

She laughed lightly, "Well that's nice to know but actually I came out here to be with you, if that's okay." She was slightly upset that he thought she was only talking to him to find Michael.

"Of course it is." he said happily as he opened the driver door for her. "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes. It's nice to get away sometimes." She leaned back in the seat and sipped her coffee. She wanted to talk to him about Michael and her feelings, even though Michael assured her that KITT was okay with the changes. She felt like she needed to hear it from KITT herself.

KITT realized that there was something that she wanted to discuss, though he didn't understand why she seemed reluctant to talk to him. They had always talked openly in the past. He was pretty certain he knew what it was about, their relationship had been on his mind too. "Bonnie, I'm really glad that you and Michael are getting to spend some time together."

"Really?" she said questioningly. "Because I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm not sure how this is going to change things, but it won't affect how I feel about you. Nothing could change that."

KITT thought for a moment about what she said. Michael had assured him that nothing would change, but Bonnie was now saying that things might change. He knew that change was inevitable and even necessary for progress. The words he needed to hear were that no matter what, Bonnie and Michael would always be there for him, to take care of him. As advanced as he was, he was also dependent on humans for his continued existence. If for nothing more, he needed them to charge his power packs and fill his fuel tank. But he knew that he also needed these two people in his life for him to be happy.

"I'm glad and relieved to hear that and I understand. I want you to know that I could not be happier that the two of you are together." He paused a moment, he was truly happy for them. "When Michael was with Stevie, I knew that he was going to leave FLAG and me. I was happy for him of course but I was also upset that he would leave just like that. This time I am fairly certain that no one is going to leave me."

"Oh KITT, do you really think Michael would have left you?"

"Yes I do, he was practically out the door."

"Maybe so, but I think he would have come back. I don't think he could really stay away and be happy." She shifted in the seat to get a little more comfortable. "I am glad to hear that you're alright with our relationship. That's at least one thing off my mind."

"Do you have other reservations about this relationship?"

Bonnie was quiet for a few seconds, she wasn't sure how much she wanted to share with KITT or how much of it he would understand. She was pretty sure that she didn't want to discuss her lack of self-confidence in the bedroom. "I do have a concern or two but they're things that I need to get straight in my own head I think."

"You do love him, don't you?" KITT asked nervously. He knew how much Michael loved her and if she didn't feel the same way Michael would be devastated.

She smiled to KITT's voice modulator. "Yes I love him."

"Well I know he loves you. So what is the problem?"

"It's not always that easy, KITT."

"I fail to see why. You both love each other and you're not involved with anyone else. How much easier could it be? It seams very simple to me."

"I don't know that I can explain it, let's change the subject okay." She said gently.

Bonnie left KITT with thoughts swirling around in her head. '_Was it simply as easy as KITT made it sound?_', she wondered. She loved Michael and she trusted him. So what was her problem? She didn't know, maybe she didn't have one. She concentrated on that thought as she wandered into the kitchen and refilled her coffee cup. The morning looked beautiful outside and she decided to wander onto the deck and watch for Michael. It turned out he wasn't that far away and she saw him right away when she got to the railing. She knew that he did a variety of activities to keep in shape and running was his favorite. He was wearing shorts and a sweat shirt, and she could see sweat dripping off his face as he jogged closer to the house. He waved and yelled good morning, but stopped to stretch out before joining her on the deck. He walked slowly up the steps, grabbed a towel hanging on a rack as he passed by and mopped his face with it.

"Beautiful morning." she said smiling at him.

"Yes it is", his eyes never left her face. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Honestly? No, not really."

"Good, me neither."

"Good!" she snorted. "What's so good about that?"

"It means there was too much on your mind, and maybe some of that was me." He replied as he picked up her coffee mug and took a sip.

"That's my coffee".

He made a small grimace. "Can we share?"

"I mean, that I made that coffee and I know how much hate my coffee." She passed by him to go back into the house.

"Oh, well I knew that since I didn't make any this morning." He turned to follow her in and headed down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was glad that she had trouble sleeping that seemed encouraging to him. He was even happier that she trusted him enough to tell him the truth but then she always had. They had always been very truthful with each other; it was what made their friendship so strong in the first place. He was certain that it would make their relationship just as strong. He just had to be patient.

Michael finished with his shower and decided that it was good time to take out the stitches in his head from the injury in the semi accident. He had planned to remove them himself anyway. The mirror was all fogged up so he wiped it off with his hand but the room was so hot and humid that it fogged back up. So he opened the door to cool it off and then wiped the mirror again.

Bonnie had decided to go back on the deck and read so she went back to her room to get her book. As she came out and passed the now open bathroom door she saw Michael with a towel wrapped around his waist leaning into the mirror. _'Good Heavens he was handsome'_ she thought. Seeing him clad only that towel made her body start to tingle, it was crazy that he had such an effect on her. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and stepped into the doorway.

"What on earth are you doing?" she practically shouted at him.

He jumped a little, he wasn't aware that she was anywhere near. "I'm taking out my stitches."

"Shouldn't a doctor be doing that?"

"I've done it before; it's not usually that hard." He paused for a moment as he tried to snip another stitch of the thread in the side of his head. "But this time they're kinda in an awkward position."

She stepped further into the bathroom. "Damn, the things you manage to talk me into. Give me the scissors." She said and put her hand out.

"Hey I don't remember even asking for your help." He mumbled as he handed over the scissors.

She stood by the sink and turned his head so that she could see the stitches better. "I can't really get a good look at this, you're too tall. Sit down." She commanded and pointed to the toilet.

He flipped the lid down on the john and sat on it. She lightly cupped his chin in her hand and again turned his head so that she could see the stitches better. She slowly and gently snipped the threads one by one.

"Do you have tweezers to pull these threads out with?"

He pointed to the small shaving kit on the counter near the sink. She picked up the kit and removed the tweezers. It was a very nice leather pouch, with fingernail clippers and other items. They were all gold plated and they all matched. She realized the scissors matched as well.

"This is a really nice set." She said as she put the kit back down and turned back to face Michael.

He smiled "Thanks, Devon gave it to me for Christmas several years ago."

"Oh yea, I think I remember that now", she mumbled as she leaned closer to pull the threads out.

"Have you done your shopping yet?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Christmas is only two weeks away." She stopped working and looked in his eyes. "You haven't even started yet have you?"

"Auh, no not yet. But I always get it done in time. Don't worry."

"Hmm, procrastinator." She mumbled again and went back to cutting and pulling threads.

Michael inhaled deeply, and reveled in her scent and her nearness. He felt the heat from her hands, one gently holding his chin and the other lightly braced on his temple as she pulled the stitches out. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

She felt his breath on her arm and glanced at his face. His eyes were closed and there was the slightest smile of contentment on his lips. That tingling sensation returned ten fold, and she had to really concentrate on what she was doing. KITT's words repeated over and over in her head. '_Do you love him? Then it seems simple enough_'. She pulled out the last thread, but didn't move from where she was.

Michael realized that she had stopped working on him and opened his eyes to find her staring right at him. "Bonnie?" he said queried.

"Shhh." She said and put one finger across his lips. She leaned over a little and put the tweezers down, then removed her finger from his lips and replaced it with her lips. Her hands slid from the sides of his face to dig into his hair, and then down his neck to his shoulders. He realized that she couldn't be in a comfortable position leaning down so far. He put his hands on her hips and slowly backed her up as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slid his hands around to her back. The kiss went on. With only the towel on Michael could feel the heat radiating from her and he pulled her closer. Michael knew he was getting close to losing control again. He broke off the kiss and said between deep breaths "We can't keep doing this. I'm gonna go insane."

She ran her hands down to his chest, but didn't back away. When she looked up into his eyes he could see the passion blazing in her too. He knew she wanted this as much as he did but he wasn't going to push. She would have to tell him she wanted it.

"Do you want to know what really scares me?" she said quietly.

"Yea, I do." he ran his hands lightly up and down her back.

"Well it's two things actually." She paused and looked back down at his chest.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted gently until she was looking in his eyes again. "It's okay, you can tell me. You know I'd never make fun of you or hurt you."

"I'm afraid that I won't… live up to your expectations. That I won't satisfy you."

"What?" he said incredulously. "Is that because of what that jerk said? Forget about him."

She was shaking her head, "No it's not just because of him. It's because of past experiences. And there haven't been that many I might add."

"Bonnie, forget about the past. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter" she said and pushed back from him a little.

He released her and moved his hands to her arms. "We'll make our own experiences, and besides there's no way you could disappoint me."

"Don't say that. You can't say that for sure."

It was his turn to silence her with a finger to the lips. "Yes I can. Just listen to me for a minute. You know that fire that burns when we kiss, that electricity in the air? That tells me that we're gonna be great together."

"But what if it's not, what if I'm not?"

"Shhh." He said and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her gently, lightly, breaking away every second or so and then returning. In a few seconds she was pulling him closer. When he pulled back again she was breathing heavy.

"See what I mean." he whispered in her mouth. They were but a few inches from each other, their faces close and their breath coming fast.

"That's the second thing that scares me." She leaned back to look into his eyes. "I've never felt this out of control before. This physical attraction just came from nowhere and it's overwhelming."

He laughed lightly "I don't think it came from nowhere. I think it was always there and just manifested itself in other ways. Remember the fights and arguments, the pranks and jokes."

She smiled. She did indeed remember them all.

"As for the feelings being overwhelming, well I feel it too and it scares me a little. But not enough to make me want to run away."

"I don't want to run away, not alone anyway." She said and smiled up at him. "I guess that I feel a little better knowing that you are just as scared."

He smiled back at her and put a little more distance between them. They had made some progress here and he didn't want to push it. There was still plenty of time. "Thanks for taking out my stitches."

"You're welcome. How does it feel?" She asked and reached up to lightly trace the fresh scar with her fingertip.

"The skin is a little tight, but it doesn't hurt."

"I have some skin cream that may help. Stay right here." She said and started to leave the bathroom.

"Should I get dressed, or do you prefer the towel look?" he called out to her. He could hear her laughing as she went down the hall to the master bedroom. He hadn't really planned on wearing many clothes today anyway, and decided to put on his swim trunks. It was going to be a really warm day especially for December.

She came back to the bathroom to find him gone. "Michael, where are you?"

"In my room."

She went back to the hallway and found him in the small bedroom adjacent from hers. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Guess I don't follow orders to well." He said with a grin.

He had changed from his towel to blue shorts that looked like a swim suit. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. She walked up to him and gently rubbed some of the skin cream on his scar and then stood back to gaze at it. "You know it's not all that noticeable."

He glanced in the mirror above the dresser. "Damn, I was hoping for a nice big manly scar." He said as he fingered it.

She just laughed at him and went to put the cream away.

"Hey how about some breakfast, I'm starving. Are we going to go get something, or are you cooking again?" She said as she came back to the hallway where he was waiting for her.

"I'll make some eggs or something. Where is your bathing suit? You did bring one right?" He was hoping to get to see her in a sexy bikini.

"Yes I brought one and I'm wearing it under this outfit. Now about breakfast?"

"Is food the only thing you think about?" he said on his way to the kitchen.

"Yes when I'm hungry."

They ate a nice breakfast on the deck and then washed the dishes from the night before. The mid morning was spent lounging around the kitchen and living room. Then they spent the rest of the day playing on the beach. KITT joined them via an access road a few yards away from the house. They built a huge sand castle, and KITT took their picture with it. After sharing a lunch of sandwiches on the beach Bonnie buried Michael in the sand up to his neck. But the fun turned rambunctious when she dribbled ice water on his face from a straw. He burst out of the sand and chased her down the beach. When he caught her he hoisted her over his shoulder and waded waist deep in the ocean and tossed her in. She was screaming at him the whole time. When she came up she splashed him and yelled at KITT to come to her rescue. KITT promptly got in on the act racing up and down the coast spraying them both as his tires hit the surf.

They tumbled to the sand laughing and exhausted. "That was some rescue KITT." Bonnie said.

"You didn't appear to be in considerate danger." KITT answered.

She laughed loudly, "Only from being drowned by you."

KITT made a sound that both Michael and Bonnie had come to recognize as his laughter. Michael got up and dragged Bonnie with him. "Come on partner, one of us needs a bath. I'll meet you in front of the house. He took Bonnie's hand and they walked to the deck and then through the house to the driveway in front. KITT was there, waiting for them. He was a mess, covered in sand and salt spray. Michael spent the next hour washing him and drying off every water spot. Bonnie camped out on a beach towel in the front yard with her book, but she spent more time watching Michael with KITT than reading.

"You do know that the MBS dries spotless?" she said as he buffed dry the last of the water.

"Yea I know, but KITT likes it. Don't ya Pal?"

"The extra attention is nice."

"Besides I don't mind doing it. Why are you jealous?" he asked and threw a wet sponge at her.

"No I'm not jealous." She winged the sponge back at him across KITT's hood. Some water drops splattered as it flew.

"Now look what you did." He got a playful look in his eyes. "You know you're going to have to pay for that." He said as he wound a damp towel around in circles.

Bonnie got up immediately and started to back away from him. "You wouldn't?" she questioned. He just grinned evilly. "Oh shit you would!" She yelled and took off running.

Michael slid over KITT's hood and took off after her. He caught her in seconds and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took her down making sure that he hit the ground first and cushioned her fall. Then he rolled her over and pinned her arms lightly above her head. He was kneeling over her with one leg on either side of her hips. They were both breathing a little fast from the chase.

"Now you're in for it, and I think a towel whipping is to light a sentence for your crimes."

She got a playful look on her face that also showed the slightest hint of the passion that was boiling just below the surface in both of them. "What sort of punishment will you give me?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know yet, I think that I'll just have to take you into custody until I can come up with a suitable punishment." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. She tried to free her hands to run them over his body, but he wouldn't let her. She moaned in frustration, and he broke off the kiss. Then he slid from her lips and started a trail down her neck. He mumbled between kisses.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this out in the front yard. The neighbors might get suspicious."

She laughed and he pulled her by her hands into s sitting position as he moved off her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night after eating they sat at the dining room table. "Dinner was very good, again." She said and sipped her wine. "I could get used to cooking like that."

He laughed as he stood up and dropped his napkin on the table. "Well don't because I rarely have time to cook like that. You know I usually eat fast food or at the FLAG dining room." He had moved around to her side of the table as he was talking and he held out his hand to her "Would you dance with me?"

She looked at him quizzically but took his hand and stood up. He led her down the two steps to the living room and turned on the stereo. He must have set it up earlier for soft music because it came on to a perfect slow dance tune. He held her left hand, wrapped his arm lightly around her waist and rested his palm on the small of her back. There was a little space between them as they started to sway to the music, but she soon melted into his embrace. The song ended and a new one began. She didn't know the group but it sounded a little country, and the words struck a cord with her. Michael was also listening to the song and thought that it was exactly what he was feeling.

_Changing my life with your love has been so easy for you._

_And I'm amazed every day and I'll need_

_Till all the mountains are valleys_

_And every ocean is dry, my love_

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine_

_Till time stands still, until the winds don't blow_

_When today is just a memory to me, I know…_

_I'll still be lovin_

_I'll still be lovin_

_I'll still be lovin, you_

_Never before did I know how loving someone could be_

_Now I can see you and me for a lifetime_

_Until the last moon is rising_

_You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine_

_Till time stands still, until the winds don't blow_

_When today is just a memory to me, I know…_

_I'll still be lovin_

_I'll still be lovin_

_I'll still be lovin, you_

Bonnie leaned her check against his chest, and he rested his head against the top of her head. Her hand idly rubbed up and down his back as they danced. She 

could feel his heart beating slow and steady through his shirt. After washing KITT they had gone in to shower and start dinner. She was surprised to see Michael emerge from the bathroom in a nice button down shirt and slacks. He looked like he was dressed to go out to dinner. She was glad then that she had chosen to wear a skirt. Now she rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of Michael's shirt

"I didn't think you liked dancing," she said into his shirt.

"I don't like stuffy parties where KITT and I are put on parade and that's usually where you've see me dancing. I like dancing a lot especially with the right partner." He moved his head to kiss the top of her head. She moved her head away from his chest to smile up at him and he kissed her once.

The day and evening had been wonderful. They had fallen back into their old friendly comfortable relationship, only more. They found themselves touching each other more often. Both light casual brushes and open romantic caresses and lots of kisses. Bonnie had relaxed considerably since their conversation this morning. She felt so much better having admitted her fears to Michael. She wondered if he had any fears or if he would even admit them. She decided to find out.

"You know I told you my fears today, but you haven't mentioned any of yours." She looked up to his eyes, "Are you afraid of anything?"

He was, he thought, mostly afraid that he would some how screw up and end up hurting her in some way like getting killed on a case. He answered, "I'm afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow and realize this has all been a dream."

She slid her hand to his bicep and pinched him fairly hard.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming" she said and rested her cheek back on his chest. She knew that he had not admitted his biggest fear, but neither had she right away. He would eventually open up and talk to her, he always did.

He stopped moving and stepped back from her a little. "You're right, no dream could be this good."

"Oh you're a smooth talker." He smiled at that and bent down to kiss her again. When he tried to make it a light brief kiss she held on to his neck and kept him there. She thought she heard the crackle of electricity as she moved closer and brought their bodies into contact again.

Michael's passion was burning again, he had done such a good job all day of keeping everything under control but that came to a screeching halt as soon as her body met his. The flames turned up another notch when she left his mouth and kissed down his neck to the open collar of his shirt. He didn't wear his shirts as open as he used to, so there wasn't much chest exposed, but she tantalized what she did find.

"Ohhh Bonnie" he groaned and pushed her back a little to look in her eyes. "Please don't torture me like this. I want this to much"

"I know" was all she said. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. When they got there he stopped in front of her.

"Are you sure about this, I don't want to push you or rush you. I can wait." He said

"I'm not sure that I can. Right now I can't even remember why I wanted to in the first place."

He smiled at her and kissed her again then he turned on a small lamp on the dresser. It dimly lit the room.

"Is that okay?" he asked. "I want to be able to see you."

"Yes. It's fine."

They undressed each other piece by piece, each consuming the other with their eyes, and hands. Michael laid her down on the bed and then followed her. They made love, slowly and took their time exploring each other. When their passion finally peaked Michael dropped his head to the corner of her neck and shoulder while he waited for his senses to come back on line. When he lifted his head to look into Bonnie's face her eyes were closed and a tear ran down her cheek. He felt his heart clench and he brought his hand up to wipe away the tear with his thumb.

"Oh God, Bonnie did I hurt you?"

She opened her eyes and saw the pain in his face. "No, no you didn't. Don't worry." She said. She brought her hands up to his face. "I've just never experienced anything like that before."

He laughed lightly with relief. "Me neither." he said.

"I can't believe we waited seven years to do this."

Now he laughed really hard and moved to lie on his side next to her. "Well it wasn't for lack of trying on my part." He said as he clasped one of her hands and brought it up to his lips.

She flexed her fingers and lightly touched his face as he kissed her palm. "Michael you would have slept with anything that had two legs and boobs back then, and I didn't want to be another one of your conquests."

He stopped kissing her hand and just held it as he stared into her eyes. "Yes I did. But that was a long time ago and I've changed a lot since then."

She worked her hand out of his light grasp and laid it on his face again. "I know you have."

He looked away from her for a second before locking eyes with her again. "It's important to me that you understand just how much I have changed." He paused, "I haven't been with a woman since Stevie"

She rolled on to her side to face him fully. She was a little shocked at what he had just told her. She hadn't realized that he had remained chaste for nearly three years. "I didn't know that. I mean I knew you hadn't dated anyone, but I guess I assumed that you were… Well that you had flings or something."

He laughed lightly and rubbed her shoulder, then his hand drifted to her hair and he played with it as he spoke. "No, there's been no fling and no one, till now."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Then she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him over onto his back. She continued to kiss him, and they made love again. When they came down from the high of their second trip they dropped into a contented sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

A few hours later Bonnie woke to a rising need in her body, which she soon found was being met by Michael's hands. They again climaxed together in an outpouring of energy, passion and love.

"Is it always going to be like that?" Bonnie questioned.

"Let's hope so."

She laid her head on his chest and rested her arm over him. He played with her hair again. He loved the feel of it; hell he thought he loved everything about her. He suddenly felt the need to tell her everything. All about his past, his dreams, hopes and even fears.

"Do you know why Devon only talks about one assignment at a time?" he asked.

She slid her head to his shoulder so that she could see his face a little. "No. Why?"

"Because he knows that I only deal in the present time." He looked in her eyes, "I don't live in the future, or even plan for it. I haven't been able to really see any long range future since I came to FLAG."

She just looked at him, unsure of what to say to that.

"You want to know what really scares me?" he said.

"Yes, I do."

"I see a future now." He paused. "With you."

She leaned up on her elbow so that she could really see his face. "And that scares you?"

"Yea it scares the hell out of me. Having something to really live for, to want to come home to. I don't know how I'll deal with that."

"Well, I guess that's just something we'll have to work through. Together."

He held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep again.

It was long after sunrise when they awoke. Bonnie stirred first, she found Michael's arm draped lightly over waist. He was behind her spooned up close and his face was buried in her hair. She slid over a little and rolled to her other side to look at him. She watched as he slept, and realized that this was the most unguarded she had ever seen his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. She reached out and lightly stroked his face with her fingertips. He began to stir and she leaned in to kiss his forehead, check, nose and finally his lips. By the time she got there he was awake enough to respond and kissed her back. Then he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, baby", he said.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"That was some night." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"We've wasted so much time, when we could have been doing that all along."

He laughed heartily and rolled her onto her back, then slid on top of her. "Well we can certainly do it from now on." he said and kissed her. He started kissing down her neck when his COM link beeped. He groaned loudly.

"KITT this is not a good time."

KITT knew it was not a good time; he had just reactivated the COM link. He and Michael had made an agreement early on in their partnership. He was to monitor Michael at all times through the COM link unless Michael started to get intimate with a woman. This agreement came after Michael had turned off the COM link one evening and forgot to turn it back on the next day. He was nearly killed when KITT wasn't there to back him up. "I'm sorry Michael, but Devon is calling and before you say anything he said it was an emergency."

Michael sighed heavily and rolled off of Bonnie and onto his back next to her. "Alright put him through."

Bonnie pulled the sheet up to cover herself. She knew that Devon couldn't see through the COM link, but if it was active then KITT could. Not that he would but she felt uncomfortable with the thought. Then she had a horrible thought, what if it was active last night. She decided that she had to talk to Michael about it as soon as they got rid of Devon.

"Michael?" Devon's voice called out through the link.

"Yea, what's up Devon?"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your vacation, but something terrible has happened."

Michael sat up a little. "What is it?"

"Jack Lenox was murdered last night."

"Damn." Michael paused "Can't say I'll miss him though. Do the cops have any suspects?"

"Yes one. Me."

"What!" he shouted. "Devon, what happened?"

"I'll fill you in when you get here. I'm at the Nevada estate and the Police won't let me leave the state. It looks as though I'm the case this time."

"Don't worry Devon we'll get to the bottom of this. Just hang in there."

"Is Bonnie with you?"

"Yes I'm here," she answered. "We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Very well, then I'll see you soon. Oh and thank you, both of you."

Michael cut the link and sat up completely. "Well so much for that vacation."

"Michael who do you think could have killed a board member?"

"Well I don't know, but considering its Lenox there is probably a long waiting list of people who wanted to kill him." He got out of bed, "let's get packed up and on the road."

The End 


End file.
